The Big Three For All
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash captures Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle all at once
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 1**

Ash had just earned The Cascade Badge, and became Misty's boyfriend. Now we find our heroes walking along route 5 to Vermilion City, where Ash's next gym battle is.

It's a nice sunny day with a gentle breeze blowing and Ash and Misty were holding hands

"Wow I have never been so stuffed in my life" said Mist as her belly jiggled while she walked.

"Well you did eat a whole pantry full of cereal and drank a fridge full of milk" Ash responded.

Misty then sweat dropped, blushed then chuckled nervously

"Very true" she nervously said.

"This breeze feels really nice" Brock happily said

"Yeah you right" responded Misty.

"In fact it makes me want to..."

Just then Misty then let rip with a loud and smelly fart.

*FRRRPT!*

"Misty that's vile!" said Brock, putting his nose down his t shirt

"PIKA!" Squealed Pikachu, holding his nose.

Soon Ash let go of Misty's hand and put his nose down his shirt

"Misty that smells awful!" Ash gagged.

Misty then giggled

Soon the smell had gone and Ash held Misty's hand again.

A few minutes later they walked past a stream where they saw and Oddish taking a drink.

"Oh wow a Pokémon!" Ash chirped.

"It's so cute!" Misty squealed

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex.

It told him that it was a weed Pokémon that is often shy.

Just then, Misty's stomach reminded her it was lunchtime with a loud rumble that made her belly shake.

*LRRRRG!* Rumbled Misty's enormous belly.

"You know what…it kind of looks like an onion" Misty pointed out to Ash

Just then Misty then waddled closely to the Oddish

"Come here little Oddish" Misty gently said.

The Oddish walked slowly up to Misty

Just then Misty dropped her gentle nature and started chasing the Oddish

"Come here I'm gonna eat ya!" Misty cried with saliva running down her chin.

The Oddish started running away while Misty gave chase

"I'm bigger than you, im higher in the food chain!"

"Get in my belly!"

Just then out of nowhere, Misty got winded from a vine whip to her stomach.

And just then appeared a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle.

"Bulba" the Bulbasaur grunted

"Char Char" the Charmander piped.

"Squir Squir Squirtle" Said the Squirtle with its arms folded.

The Oddish went with the three other Pokémon.

"Wow this is my lucky day!" Ash chirped, pulling out his Pokedex

It first told him that Bulbasaur is a grass type with a seed on its back.

Then it told him that Charmander was a fire type with a flame on its tail.

And finally it told him that Squirtle was a water type that had a shell.

"Now how rare is this" Ash said proudly.

"Three of the main starter Pokémon at once"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 2**

The trio walked further down the path when they noticed a house.

Outside the house, they saw the Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle playing outside.

"Do you think there the same Pokémon we saw earlier" Ash asked to himself

Just then a woman with blue hair approached them from behind.

"Are those your Pokémon" Ash asked.

The woman chucked and responded.

"Well…not really"

"You see…I look after Pokémon that have been abandoned by their trainers"

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself"

"My name is Melissa"

"Hi my name is Ash" Ash introduced himself

"This is Brock and my girlfriend Misty"

"My god you're beautiful" Brock sighed

Misty just gave him an evil look and muttered to him quietly.

"Pervert…"

"Look listen im going to make lunch soon, you three are welcome to join me" Melissa smiled.

"Sure we would love to" Ash replied

Just then out of the blue, Misty grabbed Ash and kissed him on the cheek as to say "thank you"

And so they went inside while Melissa cooked dinner.

For dinner they each had a bowl of soup for starters.

After they had finished the soup, Misty then burped loudly and asked for a second bowl.

*BUUUURP!*

Then after the second bowl, Misty burped again and asked for a third.

*BUUURP!*

Then after her third bowl Melanie sighed and said to Misty sarcastically.

"You may have the whole pot of soup"

So then Misty then went into the kitchen, grabbed the pot, tipped it to her mouth and drank all the soup and let out a really loud burp.

*BUUUUURP!*

"She has the manners of a Snorlax!" Melissa muttered to herself.

"Misty….where is your manners" Ash grunted

Next came the main course, which was rice and chicken with soy sauce.

Ash and Brock had just one plateful

While Misty had three.

"I'm still hungry" wined Misty.

Then Melissa then brought out a huge chocolate cake.

Ash, Brock and Melissa had a slice.

Misty also had a slice and then she started tearing parts from the cake and shovelling them in her mouth.

Within a few minutes, Misty had demolished an entire chocolate cake.

She then let out a very loud burp

*BUUUUURP!*

"Misty! Where's your manners!" Ash snapped.

Melissa looked at Misty crossly and muttered

"Fatso"

They went outside and saw all the Pokémon Melissa cared for.

Misty then sat down.

"Ash…want to give me a belly rub?" Misty then winked.

So then Ash sat next to Misty and started rubbing her belly slowly.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good" sighed Misty.

Misty looked at Ash

"Ash…I feel like im gonna…"

Just then, Misty farted loudly

*PAAARPT!*

"Misty that's gross!" Ash then said putting his nose down his shirt.

Misty's fart smelled like rotten eggs.

Misty then giggled and said *sorry*

Then Ash and Misty started making out.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was in a bush not too far away.

"Ugh, how does somebody find somebody that fat attractive?" grumbled Jessie as she was watching Ash rub Misty's belly.

"Now now, were not here to watch the fat twerpet, were here to steal Pokémon remember?" James pointed out, waving his pointing finger.

"Let's get down to business" Meowth instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 3**

Misty put her head on Ash's lap while Ash stroked Misty's hair gently.

Just then Ash pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it.

He then put the chocolate bar inside Misty's mouth slowly while she ate it from his hand.

Because it was a sunny day, some of the chocolate melted on Ash's fingers.

So he let Misty suck his fingers.

"I wish this was something else I was sucking" Misty thought to herself.

Pikachu got bored and went for a wander.

"Don't stray too far" Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika" responded with the ok sign with his fingers.

During his wander, Pikachu was walking towards the bush Team Rocket was in.

Team Rocket looked at each other.

"I don't believe it" James gasped quietly.

"Pikachu is literally walking towards us" Jessie added.

Meowth then pulled out a sack.

"On three, we jump out and capture him"

"One…two…THREE!" Team Rocket counted together.

And as soon as Pikachu walked past the bush, Team Rocket leapt out of the bush and threw him in the sack.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried loudly.

It was so loud that Ash and Misty heard it.

"Something's happened to Pikachu!" Ash panicked.

Just then Team Rocket cackled and appeared out of nowhere with James holding the sack over his shoulder.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Don't worry about Pikachu" James chuckled

"He's in good hands"

Pikachu's muffled cries could be heard in the bag.

"Give back Pikachu now!" Ash ordered

James gave Ash the middle finger

"Up yours!"

"Who are you?" Melissa asked angrily.

"There Team Rocket and they steal Pokémon" Brock said crossly.

Just then Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle appeared.

But before they could attack, James called out Koffing and told it to use smoke screen.

Once the smoke screen had gone, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle had disappeared along with Team Rocket.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ash yelled.

Soon Team Rockets balloon appeared in the sky.

"See you later" Jessie sneered from the balloon.

Jessie then leaned from the balloon basket and stuck up her middle finger.

"FUCK YOU!" Jessie then cackled with a sneery face.

"Not again" Ash grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 4**

Team Rocket were floating in the sky in there balloon.

"I don't believe it" James cried out

"We have made a success!"

"The twerps will never catch us now!"

Just then there was a low growling noise.

"You hear that?" Meowth asked James

Jessie then blushed and sweat dropped

"That was my stomach growling" Jessie giggled putting her hands on her stomach

*GROOOOOWL!* Growled Jessie's Stomach

James peered out of the balloon

"Just in luck, we're flying over a pokemart" James pointed out

So James lowered the balloon and him and Jessie along with meowth went in and bought some snacks.

James bought himself a bag of potato chips and a small bottle of soda, while Jessie bought herself a large two litre bottle of soda, a crate of lemonade a huge bag of nachos and some dip, and a big tub of chocolate ice cream, while Meowth bought a box of Pokesnax.

Then they went back to the balloon and took off

"Make sure you save the bottle cap for me" James pointed out

"Sure thing" Jessie said opening her packet of nachos.

"You sure have bought a lot" said James while Jessie stuffed her nachos in her mouth.

"What's your point?" Jessie said with her mouth full

"You don't want to turn out like the fat twerpet" James pointed out.

"James don't worry, I can eat loads and not become fat"

Jessie then took a mouthful from her two litre of soda and burped loudly.

*BUUUUURP!*

"Jessie that's quite disgusting" Said James sounding sickened.

"Hey im not a lady, I burp and fart all the time" Jessie said with a smirk.

Jessie then burped in James's face

*BUUUUUUUUUUURP*

"Charming" James said sarcastically

"If those are your burps, ide hate to hear your farts"

Jessie sat down

"James…do you want to look up my skirt?" Jessie asked.

"Excuse me!" James exclaimed.

"Well…you don't get to see up there…your loss" Jessie then sighed.

Jessie then spread her legs open and flashed her white panties

"Want a closer look?"

James then put his face right up to Jessie's crotch

Then Jessie then locked her legs around James's face

"What are you doing!" James exclaimed

James could smell Jessie's pussy from behind her panties and see some of her pubic hair.

But soon Jessie then farted in James's face

*PAAAAARRRPT!*

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" James screamed

"Well…you said you would hate to hear my farts, so I made you smell one" Jessie giggled.

Jessie then released James gagging and coughing.

"That was incredibly foul" said James looking very pale.

Jessie giggled

"Oh am glad you find it funny! Cos I don't!" James barked.

"Chill James…take a Joke" Jessie said stuffing the final handful of nachos in her mouth, before moving onto her tub of ice cream.

Jessie then finished off her two litre bottle and opened her crate

"Hey to make it up to you, have this bottle cap" Jessie said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ok no more farting in my face" James said folding his arms.

"She does have quite a nice ass" James thought to himself

Jessie was slowly gaining a pot belly and her knickers felt slightly tight at her ass.

"James…look up my skirt, is my knickers too small?" Jessie asked

Jessie then bent down.

A part of Jessie's ass was spilling out of her knickers.

"Erm… no" James lied.

Just then there was a horrible smell

"Are we flying over farmland?" Meowth asked

"Sorry" Jessie blushed.

Jessie then farted again loudly.

*PAAAAAAAARPT!*

Soon Jessie had finished her ice cream and was going through the crate of lemonade.

After she had drank the entire crate

"Oh god im so stuffed" she sighed.

Jessie's skirt felt tighter.

Jessie had gained weight

Her belly was rounder, her breasts had expanded and her hips and ass had expanded too.

"Erm…Jessie…" James stammered pointing

Jessie looked down at herself and screamed

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

"That's what you get for eating too much food" Meowth teased

Jessie then slapped Meowth.

"James….can we lower this bird somewhere" Jessie asked holding her crotch

"I really need to pee"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 5**

Meowth and James landed the balloon on some grass nearby.

Jessie leapt out of the balloon and looked for some nearby bushes.

She couldn't see any

"James you could have landed near some bushes!" Jessie screeched.

"Well so-orry" James sarcastically said.

"There's a tree if that helps" Meowth pointed out, pointing at a tall tree.

Jessie ran to the tree, squatted down, pulled down her panties and sighed as she urinated under the tree

After Jessie had finished urinating under the tree, she pulled her panties back up and walked over.

"James im hungry" Jessie said with puppy dog eyes

"Again?" James asked curiously.

Jessie's stomach let out a deep loud growl, which made her pot belly jiggle

*GROOOOOOOOOWL!*

James then sighed and handed Jessie a chocolate bar.

"There!"

"Thank you" Jessie smiled as she took a bite out of it

Jessie then went into the balloon and noticed a box of chocolate bars. It was the same one that James gave her.

Jessie had an idea.

"Now were on the ground, will you keep an eye out for the twerps?" Jessie asked

"Sure thing" James replied with a smile

"Hey James, what are these?" Jessie asked holding the box

"There a box of chocolate bars, I stocked up for myself" James responded.

"Can I have another?" Jessie asked

"Yeah why not?" James agreed.

"Say is that the twerp!" said Jessie pointing away from the balloon.

"Huh where?" James panicked

"Right Meowth, we have work to do!" James ordered.

So James and Meowth charged across the field while Jessie helped herself to the box of chocolate bars.

Once Meowth and James found out that Ash and the others weren't there, they returned to the balloon.

James looked into the basket and noticed the box of chocolate bars was empty and Jessie was slouched on the basket ground groaning with chocolate round her mouth and rubbing her swollen belly, which spilled over her skirt.

"I DON'T BELIVE IT!" James screamed

"YOU ATE ALL MY CHOCOLATE BARS!"

"James…come here" Jessie groaned

James climbed into the basket.

"James...rub my belly for me" Jessie sighed.

So James sighed and started rubbing Jessie's belly that had grown.

"Yeah that's it..." Jessie sighed

"You know…this does feel kind of good" James admitted

Jessie then gently grabbed James's face

"James….I have something for you" Jessie whispered.

Jessie then kissed James slowly on the lips.

"I love you" Jessie whispered.

Soon they heard a familiar voice cry out

"ITS MEOWTH AND TEAM ROCKETS BALOON!"

"Looks like we've been spotted" Said James standing up

"Let's take care of em!" Jessie instructed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Big Three for All**

**Chapter 6**

"Give us back the Pokémon!" Ash cried

Misty noticed that Jessie had put on some weight but didn't say anything

Just then, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu escaped from the sack

Jessie and James looked at each other

"That wasn't our best plan was it" Said James going pale

"That's because you used a sack!" Meowth screamed

Pikachu then ran to Ash and leapt into his arms

Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle then ran towards Melissa

"Let's teach Team Rocket a lesson" Misty said clenching her fist

Melissa instructed Charmander to use Ember, Squirtle to use Water Gun and Bulbasaur to use vine whip at Team Rocket while Ash told Pikachu to finish them off with a Thundershock.

Team Rocket was sent into the air.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!"

"Is it just me, or did Jessie look bigger than usual" Misty wondered.

"Ash…im so happy you saved the Pokémon" Melissa cried

"For a reward, you can pick ether Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle as your own"

"Hmmn tough choice" Ash said to himself.

"Ide like to take all three" He answered

"Why not" Melissa agreed

"You deserve a trio like these and there all best friends, so separating them would be terrible"

And so Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander ran to hug Ash

Ash then put them all in there Poke balls

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu went back to Melissa's house to get back onto the route

Just as they were about to set off again Misty remembered something

"Can you give me two minutes, I forgot something" she said sweat dropping

Misty then went into the kitchen, opened the fridge door and saw a huge chocolate cake, she then started tearing pieces off it and shovelling them into her mouth, she then grabbed the rest of the food in the fridge.

Afterward Misty joined Brock and Ash and grabbed Ash's hand

"Misty why is there chocolate around your lips" Ash asked

"Because I just ate a huge chocolate cake from Melissa's fridge" she then answered

Misty then burped loudly

*BUUUUUUUUURP!*

And I ate the entire fridge

Ash was slowly getting aroused

And so, Ash had coughed three Pokémon on the same day, carried on his journey to Vermillion City for his next gym battle.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
